


Don't Apologise for Kissing Me

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Kisses, Riposte, cuteness, just flufffffff, ladrien kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Ladybug paused at the top of the steps then glanced back and he dropped his hand from his mouth abruptly. She hadn’t seen him blow a kiss to her, had she? Set after Riposte.





	Don't Apologise for Kissing Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually had the idea for this one since Riposte first came out so here it is now!

It was just after the battle with Riposte that Adrien found himself blushing more than he ever had in his entire life. Kagami had been returned to normal and had left, and Ladybug had come to find him. She had expressed her relief about him being ok and Adrien had managed to stay relatively calm. Everything had been going fine. He hadn’t done anything to embarrass himself. But then her earrings beeped, and she turned to leave, and that was when Adrien made a Big Mistake. The Biggest Mistake of the entire day. She had gone up the stairs and was almost out of sight, and he had almost impulsively raised his hand to his lips to blow a kiss to her back when she suddenly turned back to look at him, as if she had something more to say that she had until then forgotten.

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Adrien reacted as if he had just touched a hot stove, dropping his hand abruptly from his mouth in hopes that she hadn’t seen him. Had she seen him blowing a kiss to her?  _Surely_  he had dropped his hand fast enough so it looked as if he was merely waving? But luck didn’t seem to be on his side as her eyes went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she was trying to figure out what to say, then she ducked her head to hide the small smile that came to her face. Adrien held his breath, not daring to move. She lifted her head again and moved towards him, and Adrien wished he had never moved. What was she going to say? What was she going to think about him?

 

Ladybug stopped once she was in front of him. Her earrings gave another warning beep, but she ignored them in favour of leaning up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Bye.” She breathed out, then turned and fled.

Adrien remained standing there, one hand brushing numbly across the cheek she had kissed, as he melted into a puddle of happy blushing goo. 

 

…

 

As soon as Ladybug got home and detransformed, she faceplanted onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. “Tikki!” She wailed to her kwami who was sitting on her pillow waiting patiently for some cookies. “What did I do that for? He’s going to think that I’m just a creep or some crazed fangirl or something!”

 

Tikki petted her holder’s head gently. “He doesn’t think that, Marinette. I’m sure he knows Ladybug better than that.” She assured. 

 

“You don’t know that.” Marinette mumbled. 

 

“Knowing Adrien, he would be delighted to get a kiss from Ladybug.” Tikki said reasonably. “He’s mentioned before that he’s a big fan of you, hasn’t he?”

 

“I guess.” She relented, sitting up and passing a cookie over. “Thanks Tikki.”

 

...

 

Despite Tikki’s reassurances, when Marinette transformed again that night, she found herself swinging past Adrien’s house. When she noticed the lights on in his room and saw him sitting at his desk, she swung down and tapped gently at his window. She watched as he jumped in surprise and scrambled around at his desk for a moment before spinning around to the source of the noise with wide eyes. What she didn’t see, however, was the tiny black blur, who had previously been sitting and pretending to listen while Adrien gushed about earlier, that had whizzed away to hide when she arrived. 

 

Adrien jumped to his feet, stumbling over himself as he rushed to open the window for her. She swung in and landed gracefully, straightening up and rubbing the back of her neck in a shy gesture. “S- sorry to bother you-”

 

“You’re not bothering me.” He interrupted before she could say anything more along those lines. 

 

“I just came to apologise. For earlier today. Um- I wasn’t really thinking clearly and I thought I saw you blow a kiss to me so uh-“

 

“I did.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I did blow a kiss to you.” Adrien was sure his face was almost as red as her suit, and he glanced away for a moment before bringing his 

gaze back to her face. “You don’t need to apologise.”

 

“O- oh.” Ladybug blinked. That wasn’t what she had been expecting. It was quiet for a minute before she glanced back at the open window. “Well I should- I should probably keep going then.” She murmured, taking a step away from him. 

He reached out and grabbed her hand. “Wait.” She stopped, and her breath caught in her throat when he moved closer. “Um...” Adrien didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that he didn’t want Ladybug to leave just yet and that he hadn’t been able to get the kiss from earlier out of his mind. 

 

Without thinking about it, he brought a hand up to her face, and his lips down to hers. He was almost surprised when she melted into the kiss after a moment’s hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting closer. When they pulled away, they were both breathless, and both very, very red.  Both of them remained where they were, simply staring at each other with wide eyes like they couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Adrien reacted first, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck. “S- sorry!” He gasped. 

 

“You don’t need to apologise.” She repeated his words from earlier in reply, brushing a hand across her lips and shooting him a soft smile. “I really don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand it’s done! Let me know what you think coz I like the validation hehe


End file.
